


Surviving for You: Lions and Serpents

by KYTH



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: Cato Hadley, herdeiro do reino de Valion, conhecido como reino Central, passa a enfrentar problemas quando descobre que terá de se casar em breve com uma das filhas de um dos reinos vassalos ao reino de seu pai, como assinatura de um tratado entre os dois reinos. Mas o que ninguém esperava era que, no meio de tudo isso, uma guerra antiga e esquecida seria retomada.
Relationships: Cato/Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason & Original Character(s), Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark & Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Travel

Um loiro bem vestido sorria orgulhoso enquanto enfiava o seu membro em uma mulher que se mantinha quase completamente nua. A mulher nada dizia apenas gemia e rebolava no membro do rapaz, ao mesmo tempo o homem apenas arfava e sorria observando a bunda da mulher ir e vir fazendo a vagina engolir o seu pênis repetidas vezes. A mulher gemia e urrava de prazer a cada investida do seu corpo sobre a virilha do loiro abaixo de si. Eles se encontravam em um quarto com uma cama grande e com lençóis coloridos por todo o lugar: cama, paredes e teto. Havia uma espécie de mesinha ao lado da cama, onde jazia uma garrava de ferro e uma bela taça de vidro. Ao lado, havia uma bandeja com uvas verdes e roxas, que já se encontrava pela metade. Com toda certeza eles haviam usufruído das frutas antes de começarem com sua "festa". O loiro puxou a mulher pelos cabelos, a fazendo erguer o tronco e virar o rosto para o lado. Seus lábios alcançaram os dela em um beijo feroz antes que suas mãos alcançassem os peitos da mulher e começassem a trabalhar com eles em suas mãos.

O loiro trajava uma armadura prateada e uma capa dourada. Em sua cintura estava embainhada uma espada de cabo dourado, com a cabeça de um leão desenhado na ponta. Seu elmo estava jogado na cama, e a mulher não conseguia desviar os olhos do objeto. Parecia uma cabeça de leão igualmente dourada, onde só o que faltava eram os olhos do animal, que eram as aberturas para que o cavaleiro pudesse enxergar. O homem saiu de dentro da mulher e a jogou para o lado, a fazendo se virar para si. A mulher mal teve tempo de ter reação alguma, e já sentiu o seu corpo ser puxado e em seguida ser penetrado de uma vez pelo rígido e pulsante membro do outro. A mulher urrou com o ato, e seus urros continuaram a medida que o rapaz investia dentro de si.

Com os joelhos sobre os ombros do loiro, ela podia ver os olhos azuis do mesmo, enquanto sentia todo o seu corpo tremer e o membro do outro pulsar em sinal de que o ápice dele estava chegando. Em momento algum de todo coito a mulher ousou tocar o homem que a possuía, mas nesse exato momento, no momento dos dois, o momento em que eles iriam às nuvens juntos, ela ousou. Ela levou suas mãos ao rosto do loiro dos olhos azuis e o puxou para um beijo necessitado, que abafou o gemido de ambos quando os dois se derramaram. O loiro se afastou dela após recuperar o ar, e ela o encarou esperançosa. Já era a vigésima vez que ele vinha vê-la. O loiro apenas ajeitou a capa, amarrou o cordão de sua calça, vestiu a parte de baixo de sua armadura e colocou o seu elmo de leão. A mulher o encarava decepcionada e surpresa. O loiro, antes de se retirar do quarto, jogou um saquinho de pano com moedas sobre a cama, ao lado da mulher.

O rapaz saiu em um corredor lotado de garotas, que vestiam-se vulgarmente. Com os peitos para fora e quase expondo seus órgãos genitais, as mulheres sorriam para ele, tentando seduzir a sua pessoa. Tentando despertar o seu leão, o seu lado selvagem que estava louco para procriar. No entanto, elas percebiam que haviam falhado quando o cavaleiro passava por elas como se elas não fossem nada. É claro que elas sabiam que o resultado ia ser aquele. O grande Grifon dourado não se interessava por mais ninguém a não ser aquela mulher. Sherm, a prostituta conhecida como "A Escolhida" desde que o Grifon dourado passou a frequentar aquele bordel. Uma vez que ele a escolheu na primeira noite que o frequentou, e desde então ele nunca mais frequentou outro lugar, ou escolhia outra garota. Era sempre aquele bordel e sempre com a mesma garota.

Desde então, o dono do estabelecimento passou a cobrar mais caro por uma noite com a garota, já que todos queriam provar da "Escolhida". Sherm, por outro lado, achava que o homem a escolhia por sentir algo por ela. Desde então, ela sempre espera que ele a levasse embora depois de mais uma noite. Às vezes ela se criticava, pensando "Por que alguém como ele escolheria a mim e não uma pessoa nobre?", outras vezes ela se repreendia por tal pensamento, "Ele sempre me escolhe, deve sentir algo por mim". Ela se levantou, colocou as suas vestes, tomou um copo de vinho, provou algumas uvas, pegou o saco de dinheiro e se retirou do quarto, recebendo os olhares de inveja de suas colegas de profissão.

O rapaz saiu do estabelecimento e depois virou a direita na ruela cheia de pessoas. Era de manhã, então era normal que todos os plebeus e a ralé enchessem as ruas de Valion. Ele seguia empurrando a todos os que permaneciam em seu caminho; o que se resumia em bem poucos. Uma vez que quando todos o viam em sua elegante e impecável armadura dourada, eles desviavam de seu caminho imediatamente. O cavaleiro caminhava por entre aquelas ruelas até chegar à uma grande rua que, após alguns bins minutos de caminhada, o levaria para a entrada do grande palácio do reino conhecido como reino Central. Ele e o seu ar de onipotência caminhavam elegantemente, arrancando suspiros de qualquer mulher que pudesse enxergar o elegante e majestoso brilho de sua armadura, assim como olhares de inveja dos homens que também eram agraciados com a sua armadura dourada, que refletia a luz do Sol de forma tão bela. Ele recebia a reverencia de alguns soldados que usavam armaduras prateadas, diferentemente da sua, e carregavam a capa dourada em seus ombros e costas. O cavaleiro ainda caminhou pelos corredores do grande palácio até chegar a um salão com uma enorme mesa, algumas várias estátuas de homens de um lado e mulheres do outro.

Alguns poucos servos colocavam o café da manhã na mesa, enquanto uma loira com cara de poucos amigos analisava todo o serviço. Quando um servo colocou uma bandeja com frutas na mesa, a mulher pareceu analisar o objeto, para logo em seguida se mover na direção do mesmo. A loura trajava roupas vermelhas e douradas, bem limpas, limpas demais para ser uma escrava. A mulher retirou uma de suas mãos de dentro dos tecidos e tocou a bandeja. Ela suspirou antes de chamar um guarda com um aceno de mão. O homem vestindo a armadura prateada se aproximou e ela falou algo bem baixo para ele. O homem se aproximou do cervo que havia posto a bandeja na mesa e o socou nas costas. O rapaz que vestia trajes simples e um pouco surrados gemeu ao sentir a potencia do soco do homem e gemeu mais ainda ao sentir o seu corpo bater com força contra o chão. As luvas das armaduras possuíam garras de ferro onde ficam as juntas dos dedos, o que fez as costas do rapaz sangrarem devido aos cortes feitos.

\- quantas vezes a rainha já disse que a bandeja de frutas deve ser colocada de um jeito que ela não balance quando alguém mexer nela? Você quer que o reino caia? - o homem falava normalmente enquanto o rapaz apenas se levantava e tentava conter as lágrimas em seus olhos.

\- me desculpe, Senhora, não irá se repetir - falou indo até a bandeja e a mexendo na mesa, tentando achar um jeito que ela ficasse do jeito que sua senhora queria. O outro cavaleiro se aproximou da mulher e a abraçou por trás, não antes de retirar o seu elmo e colocar ele sobre a mesa.

\- Martin, assim está perfeita. Apenas me traga uma taça de vinho - falou o loiro enquanto a mulher sorria vendo o seu servo sair do salão, não sem antes fazer uma reverencia ao loiro jovial.

\- olha só se não é o meu príncipe encantado - falou a mulher se virando para beijar a bochecha do loiro.

\- eu sei que a bandeja estava perfeita, você só quis bater no Martin - falou o loiro sussurrando no ouvido da mulher.

\- como sempre esses seus olhos de águia não deixam nada escapar - falou a mulher sorrindo e se sentando à mesa.

\- mãe! Eu já falei que não pode tratar os servos assim! - exclamou o mais jovem vendo a mulher suspirar e se afastar para ir na direção da bandeja com frutas, a ajeitando.

\- querido, vocês príncipes vão para bordéis com o intuito de se divertir. O meu divertimento é brincar com os servos - argumentou a mulher, sorrindo para a uva em seus dedos antes de a levar aos lábios e logo um homem que trajava roupas igualmente elegantes as dos dois adentrou a sala sendo seguido por dois homens.

\- eu já disse que vamos para lá hoje, com ou sem chuva - falou e logo os dois homens se aproximaram da mesa de cabeça baixa, tentando a todo custo não olhar para a mulher.

-meu amor, o que houve? - perguntou a loira encarando o marido que também era loiro e possuía a aparência forte do homem que se encontrava atrás da mulher.

\- nada demais. Apenas estes dois que querem cancelar a nossa viajem ao décimo segundo reino por causa de uma chuvinha de nada - falou o homem começando a se servir. O loiro que antes abraçava sua mulher se sentou de frente para a mesma e ao lado do outro homem.

\- mas, meu rei, essa chuva pode atrasar a viajem. E um bom rei nunca passa muito tempo longe de seu reino - um dos dois homens tentou explicar, mas o homem louro de coroa bem ornamentada se enfureceu com o argumento.

\- está me dizendo que eu não sou um bom rei? - perguntou o loiro observando o homem com uma expressão de poucos amigos. O pobre homem, que apenas tentava ajudar, engoliu em seco enquanto recuava dois passos.

\- l-lo-lo-lo-longe disso, Meu Senhor. Jamais ofenderia o Senhor, Meu Rei - o homem tentava se explicar enquanto o rei apenas bufava irritado.

\- Saia da minha frente e mande os servos prepararem os cavalos que nós vamos partir amanhã pela manhã. Cato prepare metade do exército, incluindo você - falou o homem e o loiro mais jovem bebeu um gole do vinho que fora servido em seu copo.

\- sabe que eu não posso ir. Ele fica violento quando eu saio do alcance - falou o mais novo pegando um pão e rasgando um pedaço com as mãos.

\- pois então sugiro que prepare-o também. Ele irá conosco - falou o homem tomando um gole de seu vinho e o rapaz e a mulher pararam o que faziam para encarar o rei.

\- pai, para onde vamos? - perguntou o homem mais novo observando o loiro mais velho levar um pedaço de pão à boca.

\- é, querido. Geralmente você só leva o bichinho do nosso filho em viagens de negócios quando precisa de demonstração de poder - argumentou a mulher encarando o marido.

\- e é justamente isso o que vamos fazer. E desta vez precisaremos de bastante demonstração de poder nessa viagem - falou o homem e sua família o encarava em questionamento.

\- pai, pode me dizer para onde estamos indo? - perguntou o mais jovem novamente.

\- nós vamos visitar alguns amigos - respondeu o homem já se levantando.

\- vamos visitar os Hawthorne? - inquiriu Cato em animação. Fazia tempo que não via o seu amigo de infância: Gale.

\- não. Mas os Hawthorne vão para o mesmo lugar que nós vamos - respondeu o homem e os outros dois louros ficaram confusos.

\- então para onde nós vamos, amor? - questionou a mulher observando o marido parar próximo a porta do salão.

\- para um lugar distante. O reino de Meraxes - respondeu o homem e Cato ficou olhando para os lados, como se procurasse entender algo ao seu redor. Já a mulher substituiu a sua expressão de curiosidade por uma de tédio.

\- e ... onde é que fica isso? - perguntou o loiro de armadura enquanto tomava mais um gole de seu vinho.

\- é o reino mais distante daqui. Ele fica no extremo sul - respondeu o homem encarando o filho engasgar.

\- o que fica perto da muralha de vulcões?! - questionou, com espanto, o loiro de armadura reluzente.

\- Sim, Cato. E você deveria saber disso. Foi para isso que eu ordenei ao senhor Morfin que lhe ensinasse a ler e sobre os reinos. - falou o homem em tom de repreensão. O seu desgosto na falta de conhecimento de seu sucessor era nítido em suas palavras. Aquilo fez com que o mais jovem lambesse os lábios, irritado.

\- ah, pai. Eu sei tudo sobre território e sei ler muito bem, mas os nomes dos reinos, seus símbolos e suas famílias é muito entediante. Eu odeio aquilo - explicou o loiro encarando o seu pai e rei.

\- eu sei, filho. Eu também pensava assim e ainda penso. No entanto, você tem que saber. Eles são importantes. Tudo aquilo é importante. Qualquer dia, pode acontecer alguma coisa e você precisará disso para se safar - falou o homem encarando o seu filho com seriedade e carinho.

\- e isso por acaso já aconteceu com o senhor? - perguntou Cato já se irritando com o rumo daquela conversa.

Era sempre assim. Não importava o quanto ele fosse bom em guerrilha. Não importava o quanto ele fosse bom guerreiro e cavaleiro. O seu pai, Rei de Valion, sempre arranjava um jeito de lhe depreciar, apontando para o modo como ele lidava com os seus deveres de príncipe.

\- Cato - repreendeu a sua mãe.

Ela sabia o quanto perigoso podia ser, para o seu filho, provocar o seu marido. Klaus era um rei gentil e simpático. Gentil até demais, em sua opinião. Mas se havia algo que tirava o homem do sério era ser desafiado pelo próprio filho ou ela mesma. Os dois louros, mãe e filho, já haviam visto até onde poderiam ir com o homem de coroa a sua frente. No entanto, Caro parecia sempre se esquecer do que acontecia quando ele desafiava a autoridade do próprio pai

\- já, Cato. Já aconteceu, sim. E, assim como você, meu filho, eu não sabia sobre nada disso. Mas, por sorte, um amigo meu estava comigo e graças a ele nos safamos de muitas situações em que eu precisei saber de tudo sobre reinos, os seus símbolos e as suas famílias, mas eu não sabia. Então eu pedi para que ele me ensinasse - falou o homem observando a mesa ao mesmo tempo em que parecia divagar pelo passado.

\- ah, pai. Agora não tem como. Eu não posso mais voltar a ter aulas com o senhor Morfin - argumentou o homem de armadura já se levantando.

\- eu não disse que terá aulas com o senhor Morfin - falou o rei de Valion e o filho o encarou surpreso.

\- então o que quis dizer? - perguntou o mais novo observando o seu pai com confusão no olhar.

\- eu quis dizer que você vai aprender comigo durante a nossa viagem - respondeu o loiro mais velho com os dois braços cruzados diante do peito em uma pose autoritária.

\- o quê?! - questionou Cato, surpreso, elevando um pouco o tom de voz. Klaus ergueu uma sobrancelha em um questionamento mudo para o tom de voz utilizado por seu filho.

\- Cato, querido. Se acalme - pediu Hera em um tom de voz calmo, tentando persuadir o filho a atingir um tom igualmente calmo.

\- você está de brincadeira, não é? Eu sou da guarda real! Eu não tenho tempo para ficar tendo aulas sobre os reinos - argumentou o louro mais jovem batendo com a sua mão na mesa com certa força.

\- e é justamente por isso que 3 de suma importância que você volte a ter aulas sobre esses assuntos. Você é um membro da guarda real e, principalmente, é o meu filho, príncipe de Valion. Não posso deixar que você envergonhe a nossa família desse jeito - falou o homem também se exaltando. Ao ver o agravamento da situação, a matriarca da casa dos Hadley interveio.

\- queridos, por favor, vamos nos ... -

\- não venha me pedir para eu me acalmar, mãe. Ele está pedindo para que eu faça algo humilhante. O que os outros membros da guarda real vão dizer se descobrirem que eu estou saindo do serviço para ter aulas com o meu pai sobre território? - questionou Cato direcionando o olhar, furioso, para a sua mãe, antes de voltar a direcionar os olhos para o pai, indignado.

\- o que eles vão dizer quando descobrirem que o sucessor do meu trono não sabe algo que até mesmo eles sabem? - questionou o Hadley mais velho encarando o filho. Cato pareceu ponderar. Realmente, o que seu pai falara fazia algum sentido. Mas ele jamais admitiria que estava errado em voz alta. Não em uma discussão com o seu pai.

\- eu não estou pedindo nada, Cato. Não houve pedidos, aqui. O que eu disse foi uma ordem. Você irá, sim, ter aulas sobre a cultura dos reinos. E não há nada que você ou sua mãe possam fazer para mudar isso - ditou o rei, com seriedade, vendo a mulher e o filho lhe fitarem surpresos com a autoridade usada por si.

\- tudo bem. Se é isso o que quer, Meu Senhor. Eu faço - falou o mais jovem se levantando, pegando o seu elmo e saindo do salão fazendo questão de bater a porta logo após. O homem com o título de rei, que se encontrava em pé, na outra porta do salão apenas suspirou antes de terminar o percurso que faltava para que ele saísse do salão. O que se resumia há dois passos e meio. A mulher se levantou logo em seguida estalando os dedos.

\- retirem tudo. Nós perdemos o apetite - falou enquanto se retirava do salão.

O rapaz de cabelos louros se encontrava de pé, agora sem a sua pomposa armadura, que estava em cima de um barril no centro daquele enorme quarto. Ele atirava facas na parede, onde havia um alvo de pano pendurado por dois pregos. As facas ficavam espalhadas sobre um barril que estava de pé, enquanto que, aos poucos, o loiro pegava de uma em uma e as arremessava no alvo, quase sempre acertando o centro do circulo desenhado no pano. O rapaz estava irritado. Toda vez que lançava uma faca, ele acabava colocando força demais no braço e soltando a arma na hora errada, fazendo o objeto ser desviado do objetivo. Sempre que ele errava, o loiro bufava irritado, ficando mais frustrado ainda. Ele pegou mais uma faca e se jogou para trás, caindo em um monte de pelos alaranjados que se encontrava ali. O loiro passou a desenhar no chão de madeira com a faca e o monte de pelos reagiu ao som, se movimentando. Logo algo grande e com penas golpeou a lateral do loiro o fazendo inclinar-se para o lado e acabar perdendo o controle sobre a faca, resultando em um grande corte no desenho. O homem apenas bufou e lançou a faca no alvo, errando o mesmo novamente. Ele bufou mais alto ao mesmo tempo em que se jogava completamente sobre o monte de pelos e passou a se esfregar no mesmo.

\- as vezes eu penso que você tem mais ciúmes dele, do que ele de você - falou uma voz grave que fez com que o loiro a encarasse com um sorriso amarelo.

\- você também é assim - argumentou o príncipe de Valion vendo o rapaz de vestes um pouco esfarrapadas se aproximar e se sentar ao seu lado, passando a esfregar a mão no monte de pelos.

\- o que está te incomodando? - perguntou o rapaz de cabelos negros parando o que fazia para, somente, encarar o loiro ao seu lado.

\- é o meu pai. O Grande rei de Valion - respondeu olhando para o desenho ao seu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o seu corpo subir e descer, como um movimento se respiração.

\- isso é mais do que óbvio. São bem raras as vezes em que sua mãe é a origem se sua irritação - comentou o moreno de estatura baixa observando o desenho que parecia ser uma espada - belo desenho! Mas o melhor é o toque do Payne - falou em um tom zombeteiro.

\- idiota - ralhou o loiro se inclinando para golpear o outro com o ombro.

\- o que foi?! Eu estou falando sério! - exclamou o moreno, risonho, recebendo um soco no ombro em troca. Os dois começaram a rir, mas logo cessaram, fazendo o silêncio reinar entre eles.

\- o que o seu pai fez dessa vez? - indagou em um tom de voz entediado ai mesmo tempo em que abraçava as próprias pernas, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.

\- ele quer que eu aprenda sobre território e cultura - respondeu o Hadley observando o alvo mais uma vez.

\- é por isso que você está irritado? - questionou o outro de forma simples, como se, para ele, aquilo fosse completamente normal. E, de fato, era.

Ythan, o melhor amigo de Cato, era um plebeu extremamente inteligente e habilidoso em diversas áreas. O moreno de olhos verdes era um dos melhores ferreiros de todo o reino. O melhor de todos, na visão de Cato. O ferreiro era simpático e conseguia lhe fazer esquecer dos problemas na maior parte do tempo. Mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção para Ythan era o fato de que, desde sempre, o outro lhe tratava como um igual. A maioria das pessoas praticamente colocavam um tapete vermelho em seu caminho. Aquilo era bom, e importante. Ele não poderia negar. Mas o modo simplório como Ythan lhe tratava era, de certa forma, aconchegante. Por mais que o seu amigo lhe tratasse como um plebeu, e não como um membro da realeza, o moreno de olhos verdes nunca faltava com respeito, ou agia como prepotência. Característica surpreendente no rapaz. Por mais que fossem simpáticos uns com os outros, os plebeus costumavam agir com certa prepotência com os seus quando percebiam alguma diferença entre eles.

  
Mas Ythan era diferente. Ele respeitava a todos igualmente, nunca faltando com respeito com quem quer que fosse. Exceto quando os limites de sua educação e paciência eram testados. Afinal, ninguém era de ferro. E alguns membros da guarda real costumavam mexer com o rapaz de olhos verdes, por algum motivo. 

\- eu não gosto disso. Ficar perdendo tempo estudando sobre as famílias reais, os seus territórios, os seus costumes, símbolos e filhos. É um saco! - argumentou cruzando os braços e se afundando em meio ao pelo amarelado.

Era, de certa forma, engraçado ver os dois amigos juntos. Cato era uma enorme e musculoso rapaz de vinte e um anos. Louro de olhos azuis, cabelos curtos e barba feita. A sua imagem, com ou sem armadura, passava um ar de autoridade e seriedade. Mas quem o conhecia sabia que a maior parte do tempo, seriedade era algo que não combinava com Cato. Ele era um pouco irresponsável e mimado.

Já Ythan era um moreno de olhos verdes, mais baixo do que Cato. Ele não apresentava a massa muscular do louro a sua frente, mas não era nenhum magricelas que se compararia a uma tábua. O trabalho de ferreiro exigia esforço físico. Seis anos mais velho do que o amigo louro, mas possuía uma aparência jovial de adolescente, o que sempre fazia com que as pessoas errassem a sua idade. Sempre fora responsável, uma vez que tivera que tomar as rédeas da vida adulta antes mesmo de atingir a idade. O que acabava por gerar situações em que ele tinha que colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça alourada e levemente vazia do seu melhor amigo.

\- mas você é o príncipe de Valion, tem que saber sobre tudo isso. Mais importante, você é o herdeiro do reino Central. Você é o Príncipe Central. Por mais que os outros reinos sejam vassalos de Valion, você deve mostrar respeito e reconhecimento. Ninguém com orgulho e força se curva para alguém prepotente e arrogante, Cato - argumentou de forma a encorajar o outro.

\- eu sei. Mas essa ideia ainda não me agrada. Sabe que odeio ler. É chato - falou se levantando e voltando a atirar as facas no alvo.

\- eu sei, Cato. Mas a vida é assim. Nós somos obrigados a fazer coisas das quais não gostamos a maior parte do tempo - falou Ytan se levantando e caminhando até o loiro e pousando uma mão sobro o ombro do mesmo.

\- mas, Ythan, vai ser tão entediante. Se você estiver em qualquer momento, poderá cair em Payne e morrer - comente mais ou menos nos dois casos.

\- então leve alguém consigo. Tipo, você pode levar uma garota. Alguém para você brincar durante os dias de viagem - argumentar ou fazer uma cotovelada leve no loiro ao seu lado.

\- ei! É uma boa ideia - exclamou sorrindo para o moreno.

\- viu só ?! Isso pode animar, grandão - falou dando um abraço de lado em Cato.

\- e eu já sei quem você levará, baixinho - ditou sorrindo vitorioso e encarando o outro.

\- o que ?! Mas já ?! E quem é o tipo de pessoa que "A GRANDE HONRA" usa o GRANDE Griffon dourado durante os dias de viagem? - perguntou Ythan rindo de sua atuação e loiro apenas sorrindo maroto em sua direção.


	2. What he doing here?

\- não, não, não e não – falou Ytan assim que atendeu a porta de sua casa e viu Cato parado na mesma, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e uma mulher de idade acompanhada de um homem que trazia muitos tecidos consigo.

\- ah, vai, Ytan. Por favor – suplicava Cato já adentrando a residência humilde que se localizava na área mais pobre da cidade e logo a senhora e o homem que segurava os tecidos seguiram o príncipe no ato.

\- por que eu? – perguntou olhando ao redor para ver se seus vizinhos haviam visto alguma coisa, mas, como já era tarde, ninguém estava fora de casa.

\- ora, você é único e é o meu melhor amigo. Mulheres eu terei aos montes lá, mesmo que não sejam gostosas. Vai, por favor. Vai comigo na viagem. Eu quero muito que você vá. Nós nunca fizemos nada do tipo juntos – pediu o loiro se jogando em uma das velhas cadeiras de madeira que se encontravam na sala do outro. 

Cato achava estranho mas, mesmo sendo um local muito humilde, ele adorava a casa de Ytan. Mesmo com os móveis velhos, desbotados e caindo aos pedaços, aquela casa tinha cheiro de casa, de lar. Apesar de ser um membro da realeza, o Hadley se sentia incrivelmente confortável naquela pequena e pobre casa. Era estranho como a presença de Ytan o fazia tão bem independente de onde estivessem. O moreno de olhos claros tinha o dom de deixar qualquer ambiente leve e divertido. Quase nunca deixando o tédio dominar o louro.

\- eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Cato. Você sabe que eu e seus pais não nos damos nada bem – falou o jovem moreno enquanto via a senhora de baixa estatura e cabelos castanhos mas com alguns fios grisalhos lhe rodear o analisando.

\- hm, não é dos mais baixos, mas não chega a ser alto – comentou a mulher indo até o homem que encarava Ytan com um olhar preocupado. Ele parecia nervoso.

\- eu concordo com o senhor Bleik, Meu Senhor – falou o homem encarando Ytan que o olhou sem dizer uma palavra. 

O homem parecia desconfortável com a ideia de Ytan ir naquela viajem com Cato e a família real do reino. Desde que a ideia fora exposta para si, ainda no palácio, Patrick Wingston, ajudante da alfaiate real, Mistty Grimme, passou a argumentar contra a ideia durante quase todo o trajeto até a casa de Ytan. A maior parte sendo proferida em sussurros, pois Cato não queria que ninguém soubesse de sua ideia até o momento do início da viagem. Se a sua mãe descobrisse, ela seria claramente contra e faria de tudo para que o seu melhor amigo não fosse na viagem consigo.

\- calado, Patrick – exclamaram a senhora Grimme e Cato ao mesmo tempo. A velha e o loiro se entreolharam antes de sorrirem um para o outro.

\- viu? Até ele concorda comigo! – exclamou Ytan apontando para o homem magro que carregava uma caixa com alguns tecidos dentro. A velha abriu a caixa e puxou uma caixa menor. Ela abriu a menor das caixas, revelando algumas agulhas.

\- Patrick não é para se levar em conta a opinião se o assunto não for roupas, meu senhor – falava a mulher encarando Ytan enquanto voltava com alguns tecidos e couros de varias cores pendurados nos braços.

O moreno de olhos claros analisou com seriedade o trabalho da senhora de idade, que possuía as mãos firmes, apesar da idade. A mulher, por outro lado, se mantinha focada em seu trabalho, apesar dos olhos trêmulos, sempre se erguendo para olhar o moreno nos olhos, antes de voltar a se focar em suas mãos firmes de dedos finos.

\- se acalme, cara. Vai dar tudo certo. Confie em mim. Não tem o que temer – falava Cato, tentando persuadir o mais baixo.

\- você sabe que não vai dar tudo certo – falou Ytan encarando o loiro com raiva.

\- ah, por favor. Vamos, vai? Vai ser legal. Hein? O que me diz? - pediu o loiro balançando o amigo pelos ombros. 

Ytan ficou algum tempo pensativo, refletia se deveria ou não. Por mais que todos os poros do seu corpo gritassem para que ele dissesse não para o pedido do amigo, ele queria ir pelo loiro, que parecia entusiasmado com a sua presença na viagem. Mas o Bleik temia a mãe do outro, ela já lhe fizera tanto mal e sem chances de retorno, que o moreno queria a maior distância possível daquela mulher.

\- e então? Lilás ou dourado? – perguntou a mulher erguendo duas camisas de manga comprida que certamente eram do tamanho do rapaz a sua frente. Ytan suspirou encarando a senhora a sua frente. Ele não sabia o motivo que levaria Mistty a isso, mas ela também parecia entusiasmada com sua ida naquela viagem.

\- lilás – respondeu encarando Cato, que sorriu largo e socou o ar em comemoração, fazendo todos ali rirem de seu ato.

\- Patrick, faça algo útil e tente achar algumas botas do tamanho do pé do senhor Bleik – ordenou a mulher procurando uma calça de couro para o moreno e jogando alguns pedaços de couro e tecido em cima do sofá aos pedaços da casa do moreno humilde.

\- sim, senhora – respondeu prontamente pegando outra caixa e a abrindo.

\- para quê tantos tecidos e couro? – inquiriu Ytan vendo que havia um baú ali apenas contendo pedaços de couro e alguns pedaços de tecido. O moreno viu a mulher lhe entregar uma calça de couro, enquanto Patrick pegava uma de suas botas e comparava com outras já feitas.

\- ora, querido! Você não pensou que eu iria sair daqui lhe deixando com apenas uma camisa e uma calça, achou? – perguntou a senhora Grimme voltando a mexer na caixa. - aqui, veja este – falou lhe entregando um colete de couro. Ytan encarou bem as roupas que vestia e percebeu que elas pareciam caras demais para alguém como ele.

\- Cato, essas roupas são caras demais. Como acha que eu vou pagar isso? – perguntou o moreno olhando para o loiro com indignação, o vendo lhe fita com certo tédio no olhar.

\- você não vai pagar nada, Ytan – respondeu o loiro cruzando os braços.

\- ah, não! Eu não vou aceitar tudo isso, Cato! Você está maluco?! – reclamou se afastando da senhora que insistia em medir novamente o tamanho de sua cintura.

\- você vai, sim. Será melhor aceitar, ou se não eu coloco a sua barraca do lado da barraca da minha mãe – ameaçou o príncipe, cruzando os braços e lançando o seu melhor olhar ameaçador para o plebeu, o vendo trincar a mandíbula enfurecido.

\- desgraçado! Certo. Você ganhou essa. Mas não pense, nem por um segundo, que isso vai ficar assim - reclamou o moreno ainda sustentando a sua expressão de poucos amigos e cruzando os braços. O Loiro riu e descruzou os braços e se levantou da cadeira.

\- qual é? É o teu presente de aniversário. Aceita, por favor – pediu o loiro dando um soco no ombro do moreno.

\- o meu aniversário é daqui há oito dias – ditou o plebeu lançando um olhar entediado para a realeza

\- que presente ótimo, uma viagem ao lado da pior mulher do mundo – falou com cinismo em sua voz. Cato deu um soco no moreno como modo de expressar seu descontentamento com aquelas palavras.

\- hey! Ytan, cuidado com o que fala – o loiro repreendeu o moreno enquanto o encarava feio.

\- você vai me desculpar, Cato. Ela é a sua mãe. Entendo que queria proteger ela e a honra de sua família. Mas você já sabe que ela é a pior pessoa que já surgiu em minha vida. Você sabe o que ela faz comigo. Eu tenho o direito de expor para você o que sinto sobre a sua mãe. Se você, realmente é meu amigo, tem que entender disso – disse Ytan encarando o mais alto.

O príncipe Hadley engoliu em seco a medida em que o plebeu rebatia a sua repreensão de forma calma e sinceridade. Ytan estava certo. Cato sabia o que sja mãe fazia com alguns plebeus criados. Ele tentaba proteger os coitados, os ordenando para se afastar e distraindo a sua mãe, como fizera no café da manha daquele dia. No entanto, nem sempre funcionava. Mas, o que ele menos conseguia proteger de sua mãe, ironicamente, era o seu melhor amigo. Hera era podre de rica, além de tudo era a rainha do reino. Ela tinha uma influência sobre as pessoas maior do que o próprio Cato, que era o príncipe herdeiro e líder da guarda real de Valion. Sempre tinha algum homem procurando encrenca com Ytan, seja um membro as guarda real, ou apenas um plebeu qualquer a procura de dinheiro. E sempre a mente por trás de toda a confusão era a mãe de Cato.

O jovem príncipe já havia discutido muito com a mãe sobre o assunto. Gritos eram dados por todo o castelo por conta de Ytan. Assim como o rapaz de cabelos escuros odiava a menção do nome da rainha de Valion, a mulher odiava a menção do nome do ferreiro de olhos claros. A reação negativa da mulher para com o rapaz era tão intensa, que a mera pronúncia do nome do moreno no castelo era motivo de pavor para os criados do palácio. Hera realmente odiava o melhor amigo de Cato, por mais que amasse o filho.

\- eu ainda não entendo o que acontece entre vocês dois – comentou o loiro cruzando os braços na frente do torso, causando barulhos metálicos no processo devido a armadura.

\- é uma longa história, meu amigo. Uma longa e cansativa história – Ytan suspirou encerrando o assunto e um longo silêncio se estabeleceu entre todos. 

A senhora Grimme e Patrick trocaram olhares cumplices logo após a fala de Ytan. O homem parecia aterrorizado com o assunto e o decorrer que a conversa poderia tomar. Já Mistty tinha um olhar impressionado, antes permitir que seus olhos caíssem sobre Patrick com repreensão. No mesmo instante, o homem, assustado, se recompôs, tratando de disfarçar a sua expressão de pânico.

\- bom, agora temos muito tempo para contar ela, não é? A Mistty vai demorar um pouco para costurar as suas roupas – insistiu o mais alto cruzando as pernas estiradas e pondo seu elmo no chão ao lado da cadeira. Mistty, a costureira, olhou para Cato com uma expressão séria, o que distraiu o príncipe de Valion da rápida aparição do cansaço na face de Ytan.

\- você está sugerindo que eu não consigo costurar as roupas do senhor Bleik até amanhã de manhã, meu príncipe? – perguntou a senhora apontando uma agulha para Cato como se a mesma fosse uma espada.

\- eu não disse isso – respondeu o loiro, em sua defesa, com um sorriso largo nos lábios. A expressão de Ytan passou de cansaço para confusão assim que conseguiu assimilar as palavras proferidas por Cato e Mistty.

\- mas você estava pensando. Me respeita, garoto! Fui eu que te tirei da tua mãe. – repreendeu Mistty voltando a costurar um sobretudo para Ytan.

\- espera. Por que ela tem que costurar tudo até amanha de manhã? – perguntou o mais baixo vendo a senhora de idade erguer o olhar em sua direção.

\- você não sabe? – inquiriu a mulher encarando o moreno, que possuía uma expressão perdida no rosto.

\- saber o quê? – perguntou Ytan observando a senhora Grimme direcionar um olhar sério para Cato, que sorriu largo.

\- a viagem vai ser iniciada amanhã pela manhã. Logo cedo – responder Cato encarando o amigo com uma expressão de pura diversão.

\- você é o maior desgraçado que eu já conheci! – ralhou o moreno vendo o amigo rir de si, antes de Ytan buscar o próprio sapato com a mão e o jogar no amigo. Mistty riu com o modo que os dois se tratavam. Cato gargalhava, enquanto Ytan tentava acertar a outra bota no príncipe.

\- eu já sabia que você iria, por isso não o consultei para nada – ditou o príncipe cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça enquanto começava a equilibrar a cadeira sobre as duas pernas traseiras da mesma.

\- quer dizer que: além de ser um egoísta convencido, você força uma senhora a virar a noite trabalhando, assim como um homem e seu amigo. Todos vão ficar sem dormir por sua culpa e você, bem pleno, com a cabecinha miserável deitada ek seu travesseiro de pensas de ganso. – falou Ytan jogando mais uma bota, uma das que Patrick havia deixado perto de si para que ele experimentasse quando a senhora Grimme terminasse de fazer as suas medidas, acertando, finalmente, a cabeça de Cato.

\- não se preocupe, Senhor Bleik. Eu já tenho alguns modelos prontos que são do seu tamanho. Só vão faltar alguns ajustes e pronto. – ditou Mistty terminando de finalizar o sobretudo negro e entregando ao moreno.

\- mas não é só isso. Cato, ainda tem o Petros e o Payne. Com quem eles vão ficar? Quem vai soltá-los para eles poderem caçar? Não podemos deixar eles sozinhos, muito menos com alguém. Você sabe que eles ficam violentos sem um de nós dois – perguntava o moreno ao mesmo tempo em que encarava o loiro e cruzava os braços.

\- relaxa, baixinho. Nós vamos com eles – respondeu o loiro sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

\- eles vão?! – indagou Ytan, perplexo.

\- é claro. Papai disse que precisaremos de muita demonstração de poder nessa viagem. – respondeu o Hadley lembrando-se das palavras de seu pai durante o café da manhã daquele dia.

\- e pra onde nós vamos? – questionou Ytan carregando certo tom de nervosismo na voz, enquanto se afastava da senhora Grimme, que se colocou sentada em seu sofá velho para que pudesse costurar uma segunda peça de roupa para o rapaz de olhos claros e cabelos escuros.

\- vamos para Meraxes – respondeu o loiro sério, se perguntando que tipo de reino seria aquele. Nunca havia ido muito para o Sul em todas as suas viagens.

\- Meraxes?! O reino das serpentes? No sul? O que fica próximo a uma área de vulcões? – perguntou encarando o loiro em surpresa, que o encarava mais surpreso ainda.

\- você sabe onde fica? – perguntou o loiro encarando o amigo, vendo Ytan morder o lábio inferior.

\- sei, mais ou menos – respondeu o menor encarando, agora, o trabalho de Mistty. Que costurava outra roupa para si lhe direcionando um olhar, quase questionador.

\- como você sabe onde fica? – perguntou o loiro mais alto encarando o menor.

\- eu conheci um homem que era de lá. Ele me pediu para consertar a sua espada – respondeu o menor encarando o loiro.

\- interessante. E por falar em espada leve a sua, você poderá precisar. – alertou o loiro e o menor apenas meneou a cabeça em resposta.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Era cedo, muito cedo, mas mesmo assim as pessoas já faziam fila para ver a partida de seu rei e uma parte da guarda real. As pessoas se encontravam na frente de suas casas, ou até mesmo em cima delas, somente para ver aquilo que tanto as fascinava. Você pode estar achando que se tratava da guarda real reunida, organizada em fileiras para proteger o rei e a rainha, que se encontravam em seu cavalo branco e na sua carruagem real, mas não. Toda aquela gente não estava ali só para ver o rei e a rainha e a guarda real. Havia algo mais. Sempre havia algo mais. E aquele algo mais daquele momento raro possuía nome e sobrenome.

Hera já se encontrava irritada com a demora de seu filho. Ela já estava há horas esperando pelo loiro mais novo. Seu marido, Klaus? Hunf! Este já estava triplamente mais impaciente. Ele insistia para que eles partissem e que Cato os alcançaria, já que o filho iria montado em seu bichinho de estimação, mas a mulher insistia em dizer que ninguém daria um passo rumo ao lado de fora do reino sem o seu filho. Klaus já estava para mandar tudo para o raio que o parta e ordenar que todos começassem a marchar, quando ouviu a lamentação de sua mulher.

\- será que aconteceu algo? Ele disse que só iria pegar aquela coisa e que chegaria logo – comentou a loira enquanto se abanava com um leque dourado. O homem se aproximou da carruagem que levava a sua esposa e colocou uma mão sobre a madeira da mesma enquanto encarava a mulher.

\- não deve ter acontecido nada demais. Petros deve ter dado trabalho para ser preparado para a viagem – explicou o homem tentando passar conforto para a mulher, que permanecia desesperada e batia com o leque na mão em sinal de impaciência.

\- mas ele nunca demorou tanto – argumentou começando a puxar algumas partes do acolchoado sobre o qual estava sentada. Hera trajava um lindo vestido verde com detalhes em dourado. O vestido era longo, com um leão desenhado nas costas. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque trançado acima da nuca.

\- acalme-se, querida. Não deve ter acontecido nada demais – Klaus tentava acalmar a esposa a todo custo. O homem de cabelos amarelados trajava uma roupa também verde com detalhes em dourado. Com um pequeno leão desenhado no peito e um grande nas costas. Em sua cintura, estava a sua espada, embainhada, a empunhadura dourada brilhava a luz do Sol que se fortalecia a medida que o tempo passa

\- se não aconteceu nada, então por que toda essa demora? Onde ele está? – a mulher indagava enquanto continuava com seus tiques nervosos. O homem suspirou se afastando um pouco e, ao olhar para cima, ele sorriu.

\- olha ele, aí – falou apontando para cima e Hera fez questão de colocar a cabeça para fora da carruagem para poder ver a chegada de seu filho.

Era esse o algo a mais que todos esperavam. Todas as pessoas se maravilharam ao ver Cato se aproximar montado em Petros. O leão de pelos dourados batia duas asas elegantemente enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais do chão. Assim que aterrissou o felino deu alguns passos para frente até parar ao lado da carruagem onde sua mãe se encontrava. O loiro carregava algumas coisas que estavam amarradas a cela presa ao torso do animal bastante raro que se encontrava entre as suas pernas. O Hadley mais novo trajava a sua armadura dourada, sua espada estava embainhada presa a sua cintura. Sua armadura combinava perfeitamente com a cor do animal abaixo de si. Petros, o leão que encantava a todos naquele reino sempre que saía. Ele era grande, maior do que um cavalo. As suas asas estavam contraídas e envolviam as pernas de Cato com sua penugem amarela. O rabo do griffon balançava a medida em que se aproximava da carruagem onde Hera se encontrava.

\- peço que me desculpem pela demora. Petros estava relutante em sair da torre – explicou o loiro quando o griffon parou. Cato levantou a viseira do elmo para poder sorrir para os pais, que sorriram ao ver o filho. Hera se sentiu tão aliviada em ver que o filho estava bem, que nem se preocupou em reclamar do atraso do filho.

\- está atrasado e muito – acusou Klaus enquanto galopava para o lado do filho.

\- desculpa – pediu o mais novo sorrindo e se animando com a viagem.

\- agora podemos ir – falou Klaus e já erguia a mão para ordenar que seus homens marchassem.

\- NÃO. Ainda não, senhor. Falta uma pessoa – argumentou Cato interrompendo o ato do seu rei e pai.

\- falta? – perguntou o rei encarando o filho em confusão.

\- sim. Está faltando uma pessoa – falou o loiro olhando ao seu redor. O rei se aproximou de um oficial que estava ao seu lado.

\- você não providenciou os mil homens como eu lhe ordenei? – perguntou o rei olhando furioso para o seu oficial.

\- providenciei sim, meu Senhor. Contei todos antes de sua chegada. Temos exatamente mil homens do nosso exército e o líder da guarda, o seu filho, meu senhor – respondeu o homem com desespero e nervosismo. Klaus ainda encarava o homem com o seu olhar acusatório antes de se virar para seu filho.

\- não está faltando ninguém, Cato. Estamos prontos para partir – falou o loiro mais velho vendo o filho olhar para trás.

\- não, pai. Está faltando só mais uma pessoa, espere um pouco. Ele vai vir – falava Cato em um tom esperançoso. 

O príncipe de Valion realmente colocava fé que seu amigo Ytan iria aparecer em breve. Ele encarava o ambiente esperançoso e animado. Seria divertido, em sua visão, viajar com Ytan. O rapaz era divertido e engraçado, sempre sabia o que dizer e fazer. Sem contar que ele estava ansioso para saber a reação de seu pai para com a ideia que ele tivera para com o rumo político da viagem.

\- Cato, quem você está esperando? – questionou o rei Klaus se aproximando do filho. 

Não demoraria muito para Hera colocar a cabeça para fora da carruagem e protestar que eles estavam demorando demais em partir. As pessoas mais atrás de sua localização começaram a fazerem sons de espanto enquanto apontavam para cima. Klaus se virou para encarar o que ocorria e Cato sorriu de orelha a orelha ao ver o motivo do espanto das outras pessoas.

\- aí está quem eu estava esperando – afirmou Cato sorrindo mais ainda ao ver algo amarelo voar na direção deles. 

Klaus não acreditava no que via. Ele jamais imaginaria que Cato poderia aprontar algo como aquilo. Hera, com toda a certeza do mundo, iria se tornar insuportável durante aquela viagem.

\- a sua mãe vai lhe matar – falou o homem vendo o filho ignorar o seu comentário para se focar na chegada do seu melhor amigo.

Um griffon igualmente amarelo ao que Cato montava se aproximava deles sobre o ar. Assim que a criatura se aproximou do chão, todos estavam ansiosos para ver quem o montava. Ninguém sabia que existia um segundo griffon no reino. Bom, quase ninguém. A criatura ergueu as patas dianteiras enquanto batia suas asas rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que caia lentamente em direção ao solo. Assim que colocou as patas traseiras no chão, a criatura parou de bater asas e deixou a parte dianteira do corpo se alinhar com a traseira, rente ao chão. Ytan se aproximava dos dois loiros montado em Payne, que parecia feliz em estar ali. O felino enorme balançava sua calda felpuda de um lado para o outro elegantemente e sem parar.

\- o senhor disse que precisaríamos de muita demonstração de poder nessa viagem, então pensei que dois fossem melhor do que um. Afinal, quanto mais poder melhor, não? – falou Cato e finalmente Ytan os alcançou. O moreno usava um roupa escura e um sobretudo negro.

\- espero que não se incomode com minha presença, Meu senhor – falou Ytan curvando-se e Payne, seu griffon, fez o mesmo abaixando a cabeça, surpreendendo a todos.

Até mesmo um animal daquele porte e selvageria se curvava diante do rei Klaus. Aquilo era como um sinal divino para os plebeus. Um sinal de que aquele homem montado em um cavalo branco era o rei certo. Era o homem de quem precisavam. Um sinal de que adoravam o homem certo.

\- i-imagina, é um prazer o ter conosco, Senhor Bleik – falou o homem galopando para perto do menor.

\- agradecido fico – respondeu Ytan e Cato notou o olhar frio do mais baixo para com o rei.

\- nunca pensei que aceitaria ir em uma viagem conosco. – admitiu o Hadley mais velho sorrindo para o rapaz a sua frente.

\- vim apenas por insistência do príncipe Cato, meu senhor. De qualquer outra forma eu jamais estaria aqui – falou Ytan desviando o olhar para Cato, que sempre parecia confuso quando via o melhor amigo e seu pai conversarem, o que era raridade. 

Klaus suspirou mas não deixava de sorrir. Por mais que ele fosse gentil e amigável com o moreno, o mesmo nunca parecia estar satisfeito com a sua presença.

\- bom. Eu imagino que não tenhamos mais nenhuma objeção, certo? – ditou o homem de coroa dourada vendo o filho lhe sorrir e se aproximar de Ytan, que sorriu para o loiro lhe estendendo a mão em um cumprimento.

O loiro puxou o menor pela mão e bagunçou os cabelos do moreno, enquanto os griffons interagiam entre si, com Petros se esfregando em Payne, que lhe lambia a testa. Ytan segurou o pulso de Cato, o afastando de seus cabelos, antes de empurrar o loiro para longe de si, se soltando do mesmo.

\- nenhuma, Senhor – respondeu Cato rindo após levar um soco do menor.

\- então podemos...

\- quanta demora, meu rei – falou Hera colocando a cabeça para fora da carruagem e olhando para o marido e o filho.

\- já estamos partindo, Hera – respondeu klaus, rezando para a mulher ignorar a presença de Ytan apenas naquele momento. No entanto, a sua esposa pareceu ler os seus pensamentos e olhou diretamente para o rapaz, tomando uma expressão de fúria e descontentamento.

\- o que ele faz aqui? – perguntou a mulher encarando o rapaz de cabelos negros, este que apenas curvou-se para a mulher em um cumprimento forçado.


	3. Fine

Ytan estava realmente preocupado com o rumo que aquilo estava tomando. Ele sentia muita vontade de esmurrar Cato, mas muita mesmo. Desde o começo... Desde o começo Ytan sabia que aquilo não seria uma boa ideia. Primeiro a mãe de Cato, depois o exército e até mesmo o rei. Ytan se sentia desconfortável perto de todos eles.

A mãe de Cato não ia muito com a sua cara. O exército, influenciado pela mulher, o odiava. Os soldados olhavam torto para o rapaz, o excluíam das atividades, alguns o empurravam com os ombros. Mas Ytan iria preferir mil exércitos daquele o olhando torto, do que o olhar da mãe de Cato sobre si.

Sem duvida o pior dos olhares era o da mulher. Era um olhar potente, daqueles que você sabe quando está direcionado para si, sem que você olhe nos olhos da pessoa. Aquele olhar que queima a pele, que lhe incômoda. Os olhos claros da mulher... Aqueles malditos olhos azuis lhe incomodavam tanto. Não só pelo modo como lhe encaravam, mas pelas palavras transmitidas por ele.

Aquele era o quinto dia de expedição. A sua cabana ficava perto da cabana de Cato, exigência do maior. Era prático e saudável para eles. Ao seus griffons interagiam entre si, além de guardarem as suas coisas. Todo e qualquer homem que ousasse adentrar as tendas sem a companhia de Cato ou Ytan era detido pelos rosnados dos dois felinos.

O único que podia adentrar as tendas sem qualquer problema era o pai de Cato. O homem se dava bem com as duas criaturas místicas. Elas o tratavam quase como tratavam Ytan e Cato. O que surpreendia a muitos, que espalhavam o boato de que seu rei era tão bondoso e carismático, que até as feras eram domadas por seu jeito. O que não deixava de ser uma verdade. De fato os dois leões alados gostavam do homem de coroa e poder hierárquico mais alto pelo modo bondoso que o mesmo lhe tratava.

O rei possuía liberdade o suficiente com os dois leões maiores do que os cavalos de seu exército para lhes fazer um carinho na barriga da mesma maneira que se fazia em um cachorro ou gato qualquer. E acredite, aquilo era impressionante, já que a rainha não podia se aproximar dos dois leões com asas que os pobres animais ficavam tensos e rosnavam para tudo e todos.

Agora, Ytan estava no meio da mata, procurando por minérios. Pois é, o rapaz adorava minérios. Não era de se admirar ele ter se tornado um bom ferreiro. O melhor do reino, segundo Cato.

O loiro insistia em consertar todo e qualquer problema de sua armadura, espada ou cela com o amigo. Ele dizia que Ytan era o mais confiável, para si, além do fato de que o moreno parecia entender o seu gosto. O que não era mentira, pois Ytan realmente entendia o gosto do amigo. Mas, diferente dos outros ferreiros, Ytan era o único que tinha paciência e habilidade o suficiente para acatar aos pedidos do loiro de sangue azul.

O moreno estava agora a beira de um riacho, com as pernas da calça que vestia enroladas até o joelho. Desde que era pequeno, Ytan adorava colecionar pedras de vários tipos e também formatos estranhos. O rapaz estava com duas pedras pequenas na mão, enquanto encarava o fundo do riacho a procura de mais minerais.

Deixando o estresse causado pela mãe de Cato e os soldados do rei de lado, Ytan estava gostando de viajar com o amigo. O louro com título de príncipe era divertido, engraçado, animado e adorava a sua presença. Ytan também adorava a presença do loiro, mas, nos últimos dias, estava dispensando a mesma.

Isso intrigava Cato. Tanto que fora isso que levara o capitão da guarda real a se afastar do acampamento, em busca do amigo. O loiro encontrara Ytan um pouco perto de onde ele e os outros membros do exército iam pegar água. O moreno de olhos claros estava com os pés submersos na água do riacho, procurando por algo. O loiro sorriu vendo o amigo enfiar a mão na água cristalina e retirar a mesma para analisar uma pedra cinzenta que refletia a luz do sol.

A fascinação de Ytan por minérios era um pouco engraçada em sua visão. Enquanto que rapazes de sua idade se interessavam em entrar para a guarda real e atrair a atenção de mulheres, Ytan apenas se interessava por pedras e em como transformar elas em algo interessante e poderoso. Cato já havia presenciado muitos trabalhos de seu melhor amigo. As mãos de Ytan deveriam ser as de algum Deus das armas. Por isso havia escolhido o moreno de olhos verdes para ser o seu ferreiro pessoal. O rapaz sabia fazer armas e armaduras como Cato nunca vira na vida. Além de vários armamentos inovadores e equipamentos muito interessante e úteis, como as celas dos griffons. O moreno criou equipamentos específicos para os dois felinos alados. Justamente por serem alados, Ytan sabia que celas comum jamais se adequariam aos dois mamíferos com asas.

Foram noites em claro apenas estudando os seus corpos. Horas e minérios investidos na criação de vários protótipos que deram errado, antes de finalmente atingir o resultado desejado. Uma cela em que os griffons pudessem usar sem machucar suas costas e seu corpo, além de permitir que suas asas ficassem livres para eles as moverem como bem entendessem. E funcionou. Mesmo estando com as celas e os humanos montados em suas costas, os dois felinos alados conseguiam voar livremente 

\- catando pedrinhas de novo? – perguntou vendo o amigo dar um leve sobressalto, antes de lhe encarar. O loiro saiu de trás de um arbusto, fazendo o menor respirar fundo, aliviado.

\- por Deus! Vai matar outro, Cato! – exclamou o moreno encarando o amigo gargalhar, enquanto se aproximava da beira do riacho.

\- relaxa, Ytan. Você anda muito tenso – falou o loiro cruzando os braços ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno saia da água para falar consigo.

\- isso é coisa da sua cabeça – disse o moreno encarando o chão, ao mesmo tempo em que guardava as três pedrinhas dentro do bolso interno da camisa que usava. Ele agradecia e muito a senhora Nancy. Aquela mulher não imaginava o quanto o rapaz estava adorando aquele bolso.

\- Ytan, você está me evitando – acusou o Hadley encarando o moreno se curvar para pegar uma pedra e jogar em sua direção, acertando o centro do torso da armadura prateada de Cato.

\- como eu disse, coisa da sua cabeça – disse o moreno caminhando para fora do riacho e se jogando na areia ao lado do loiro, que se jogou ao seu lado.

\- então por que você tem andado distante do acampamento? Você não fala comigo no café, nem no almoço. Só nos falamos a noite. O que está acontecendo? Porque, para alguém que disse não querer vir, você parece estar se divertindo e muito sem mim – ditou o loiro encarando a água corrente do riacho.

\- bom. Você tem trabalho a fazer. Treinando os soldados de seu pai, cuidando de organizar a tocaia, e ajudando na organização as viagem. Eu não quero atrapalhar o seu trabalho. Você me trouxe aqui para lhe fazer companhia, e eu o farei, quando você não estiver trabalhando, ou com os seus pais – disse o moreno empurrando o loiro de leve.

Os dois ficaram apenas encarando a água do riacho correr por entre as pedras e carregando algumas delas. Ytan não queria preocupar o amigo ou lhe causar problemas. Mas um dos motivos de se afastar do acampamento a maior parte do tempo era para fugir dos homens do exército. Eles andavam lhe incomodando ultimamente. Sempre batendo em seus ombros quando passavam por si. Esbarrando em si, empurrando o seu corpo durante a noite, quando caminhava para sua tenda, ou colocando o pé na sua frente para tentar lhe derrubar. Ele não queria trazer problemas a ninguém, mas sentia uma vontade tremenda de socar os homens que lhe importunavam e jogar os corpos para Payne devorar.

Mas Ytan era apenas o acompanhante do príncipe naquela viagem. Ele não era e nunca seria alguém importante o suficiente para poder bater de frente com aqueles homens sem sofrer as consequências mais tarde. Ele sabia que se os enfrentasse, aqueles homens seriam capazes de coisa pior mais tarde. E Ytan não queria começar algo sério como uma guerra contra a guarda real do reino em que vivia. Ainda mais com a guarda que era liderada pelo seu melhor amigo.

\- sabe? Essa é uma coisa que eu nunca entendi em você – anunciou Cato, chamando a atenção do amigo, que lhe fitou soltando um “Hm”, indicando que prestava atenção.

\- por que você não gosta dos meus pais? – perguntou o Hadley encarando o amigo, vedo o mesmo tomar uma expressão de surpresa.

Ytan suspirou, antes de se virar para encarar o riacho. Ele sabia que Cato iria procurar saber sobre aquilo. No início, o loiro respeitava o seu espaço, por achar que o problema era apenas com a sua mãe, já que a mesma já aprontara muitas vezes com o pobre Bleik, que não tinha chances de devolver na mesma moeda. Mas ultimamente Cato percebeu que o problema também se estendia ao seu pai. O mesmo tentava conversar com o amigo do filho, mas Ytan sempre dava um jeito de escapar da presença do rei. É claro que o plebeu tentava, a todo custo, não ser desrespeitoso com o líder do reino quando tentava escapar da presença do mesmo. Outro fato que surpreendia Cato: O moreno ao seu lado era de origem pobre, mas era mais educado e inteligente do que muitas pessoas da realeza por aí. Ytan se destacava por entre a plebe por seus modos a mesa e como lidava com pessoas importantes.

\- podemos não falar disso? – perguntou o moreno encarando um esquilo descer de uma árvore do outro lado do riacho e se aproximar do mesmo para poder usufruir de um pouco de água.

\- por que não? Tu sabes muito bem que eu quero que participes mais de minha vida. Mas esse problema entre vocês impede tudo – argumentou o loiro de coroa, suspirando desanimado.

Ele realmente gostaria que Ytan fosse mais presente em sua vida. Geralmente eles só se viam quando o Bleik tinha assuntos a resolver fora da ferraria, ou quando o Hadley ia visitar o amigo no trabalho assim que tinha um tempo livre. Ytan respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de colocar uma mão no ombro do mais alto. Ele realmente não queria conversar sobre aquilo. Aquele o assunto o incomodava demais e ele preferia não revirar o passado. Ele só queria poder esquecer e ter uma vida normal como todo plebeu. E o moreno de olhos verdes estava disposto a fazer de tudo para isso acontecer.

\- Cato, por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso – pediu o Bleik retirando sua mão do ombro alheio, voltando a encarar o esquilo, que agora corria de volta para a árvore.

\- Ytan, você sabe que pode me falar. Eu posso ajudar de algum jeito – argumentou o loiro apertando o ombro do amigo, o virando para si.

\- Não, você não pode, Cato – disse o moreno se erguendo enquanto retirava a mão do amigo de seu ombro.

\- e como sabe que eu não posso ajudar, se nem ao menos você me conta o que é? – perguntou o loiro encarando o moreno passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

É, seja lá o que haja entre Ytan e seus pais, o Hadley podia ver que era coisa séria. Ytan não ficava nervoso por muitas coisas. O moreno de olhos verdes tinha o que seu pai vivia dizendo que ele deveria ter para se tornar um bom rei: uma calma quase inabalável. Ou apenas demonstrar ter uma. O Bleik se virou para o mais alto e o olhando não olhos, antes de suspirar e se colocar de lado, erguendo um olhar vazio para o nada.

\- a vida não é tão simples, meu amigo. Você pode até ser um príncipe e eles podem até serem os seus pais. Mas você não pode fazer, Cato. O seu poder tem limites. Até mesmo um rei tem limites. E o problema entre nós é um dos que se encontra fora dos seus limites – explicou o moreno voltando a passar um das mãos pelos cabelos, a parando no meio do trajeto, mantendo os seus fios pretos para trás.

\- como pode saber se não está no meu alcance resolver esse problema. Você se quer me diz qual é o problema, Ytan! – o Hadley exclamou, visivelmente indignado.

O moreno de olhos verdes se abaixou diante do príncipe de armadura, levando suas mãos para as ombreiras douradas do mesmo, enquanto o olhava diretamente nos olhos.

\- Cato, o que acontece quando você golpeia uma mão com um machado? – perguntou o moreno vendo o loiro lhe fitar confuso.

\- eu corto ela? – inquiriu o loiro, estranhando a pergunta repentina do melhor amigo.

\- e você precisa golpear todas as mãos que puder para saber que isso vai acontecer? – questionou Ytan observando o mais alto negar com a cabeça – então, eu não preciso te dizer o que é para saber que não há como me ajudar com isso. Apenas seja o bom amigo que você é, e respeite a minha decisão, por favor – pediu o moreno encarando o melhor amigo, que podia ver, pelo brilho dos olhos de Ytan, que o Bleik desejava muito manter aquilo guardado.

O loiro suspirou encarando os olhos brilhantes do moreno a sua frente. Ele queria tanto saber o motivo de seu melhor amigo e seus pais não se darem bem! Ele nunca pôde passar uma noite completa com o amigo, já que o mesmo não podia aparecer no castelo que já era enxotado com urgência pelos guardas, assim como Ytan não aceitava a sua presença em sua casa por uma noite, já que ele preferia evitar problemas com Hera. Cato queria muito consertar as coisas entre seus pais e o seu melhor amigo, mas ficava difícil quando o último não lhe contava o que estava acontecendo. Porque, não, os seus pais também nunca lhe contavam qual era o motivo por trás daquele estranhamento entre Ytan e a família real. E Hera seria a última opção dos três que poderia lhe contar. Ela é ainda amais difícil de arrancar informações do que Ytan e o seu pai.

\- tudo bem, Ytan. Uma vez que você não quer falar, eu não vou te forçar – disse o loiro recebendo um sorriso mínimo por parte do moreno.

\- obrigado – agradeceu o menor voltando a se sentar ao lado do amigo e o abraçando de lado.

O príncipe de fios louros de olhos azuis realmente desistira de arrancar algo sobre o assunto do moreno, mas ele não desistiria de entender o que ocorria entre seus pais e o Bleik. Ele tinha que entender. Cato sentia uma necessidade tremenda em saber o que havia entre Ytan e seus pais. O Hadley queria poder ajudar. Ele queria poder resolver tudo aquilo para que pudesse passar mais tempo com Ytan sem problema nenhum. E se ele não podia tocar no assunto com o moreno, o seu pai poderia muito bem acabar soltando algo a respeito. Ele sabia disso. O problema era jogar as palavras certas para fisgar a língua do seu pai. E, assim como na pesca, ele teria que ser paciente e esperar o momento certo.

Klaus caminhava pelo acampamento de seu exército, ou uma pequena parte dele, já que a outra ficara protegendo o reino durante a sua ausência. O homem loiro encarava todo o acampamento, se certificando de que tudo estava em ordem. O rei gostava de fazer isso, por mais que tivesse homens que poderiam o fazer muito bem, e o faziam na maioria das vezes. Klaus Hadley sempre fora um homem que gostava de avaliar o trabalho que fazia. Ele amava o poder que tinha em mãos, embora não fosse desses psicóticos por poder e dominação. Mas ter como se defender era sempre bom.

O homem andava um pouco estressado por esses dias. Hera vinha lhe perturbando muito quanto a presença do amigo do filho. A mulher de coroa detestava Ytan com todas as suas forças e isso sempre foi algo que começava a retirar os sentimentos que Klaus um dia chegara a sentir pela mulher. O modo como a mulher agia ultimamente estava revelando a Klaus um lado de sua esposa o qual ele não imaginava que existia. Sempre que ele entrava em sua tenda, era motivo de discussão, já que era só ele colocar o pé no mesmo lugar que a mulher que a mesma desatava a lançar uma chuva de reclamações sobre a presença do jovem moreno no acampamento.

O rei já não aguentava mais ficar no mesmo ambiente que a rainha. Era sempre a mesma coisa. “O que ele faz aqui?”, “Isso tem dedo seu, não tem?”, “Pode tratar de expulsar ele daqui.”, “Não quero o nosso filho na presença daquele plebeu”. Klaus sabia o quanto a mulher era ardilosa. Com certeza ela já havia feito algo contra o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos claros. Mas, como sempre, Ytan lhe surpreendia completamente. O rapaz era inteligente, calmo e forte, sempre mantendo a calma e enfrentando as afrontas da rainha de cabeça erguida.

Por falar no moreno, o homem loiro com uma coroa ornamentando a cabeça olhou para o lado quando duas feras maiores do que os cavalos de sua infantaria saltaram em sua direção, fazendo o som de grossas e pesadas correntes alcançar os seus ouvidos. O Hadley sorriu encarando os dois únicos griffons de todo o reino que conseguiram ser domados. O homem encarou os dois felinos caminharem até si e passarem a deslizar as cabeças enormes por seu corpo. Klaus sorriu afagando os pelos amarelados dos dois leões alados, os ouvindo ronronar grosso, ato que assustaria qualquer um, mas o homem já havia se acostumado com Payne e Petros.

O louro de coroa encarou as duas tendas ali próximas. Ele observou a tenda de Cato, vendo a luz em seu interior acesa projetar a sombra do loiro no local. Klaus procurou vestígios de Ytan na tenda do filho, mas apenas uma sombra era projetada. Cato trocava de roupa em sua tenda, indicando que tomara banho recentemente. Então Ytan deveria estar no rio, ainda. Pensou o homem encarando a tenda do Bleik.

Klaus não conseguiu segurar o impulso de adentrar o local. Ele não queria invadir a privacidade do mais novo, mas a curiosidade de saber como o moreno lidava com a viagem fora maior. Ele sabia que Ytan não queria conversar consigo. Ele o respondia em público, mas mesmo assim era perceptível o tom irônico. Imagina sozinhos, então? Ele sabia que o menor não lhe destrataria, Ytan era educado demais para isso. No entanto, ele com certeza não iria estar muito apto a conversas civilizadas com a sua pessoa.

O homem encarou toda a tenda com cautela. Ele queria gravar cada detalhe do comportamento do homem mais novo que pudesse perceber ali. Não era muito diferente da maioria das tendas. Tudo estava devidamente organizado para que assim que precisassem partir, ele estaria pronto. O homem olhou para a cama do mais novo, notando uma caixa de madeira colocada ali ao lado de uma adaga.

O homem de cabelos loiros e coroa dourada caminhou até a pequena cama colocada sobre o gramado. Ele se sentia estranhamente atraído por aquela caixa de madeira. O Hadley se sentia invadindo a privacidade do moreno de um jeito que não gostaria de fazer, mas ele se sentia tão fascinado pelo objeto de madeira, que ignorava todos os seus outros pensamentos que não o envolvessem. Seus dedos deslizaram pela madeira áspera da caixa. Ela era bem feita e fora muito bem polida. O loiro puxou a tampa da caixa para cima e a mesma se abriu. Os olhos de Klaus brilharam em espanto ao ver o que se encontrava dentro da caixa. Suas mãos largaram a tampa da caixa sobre a cama e levaram seus dedos trêmulos ao objeto de ouro com pingente de esmeralda que se encontrava guardado na caixa. O homem encarava a joia com um fascínio tão grande, que nem percebera quando um moreno descamisado e com o torso molhado adentrou a tenda, ficando surpreso ao ver o rei ali, parado, ajoelhado ao lado de sua cama, com uma joia de ouro em mãos.

\- o que diabos pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou o moreno com um tom agressivo o que assustou o rei, que deixou com que a joia caísse sobre a cama do dono da tenda, que lhe encarava furioso.

\- ah... m-me desculpe. E-eu não... – o loiro nem conseguia se desculpar.

Klaus apenas encarou o moreno caminhar a passos largos em direção a cama, enquanto o loiro se afastava. Ytan se abaixou e pegou o objeto dourado em suas mãos e o guardou na caixa de madeira com cuidado. O Bleik pegou a caixa em mãos e se ergueu, ficando de costas para o rei. Klaus não sabia o que falar. Ele estava nervoso por ter sido pego ali, ainda mais mexendo nas coisas do moreno, que não morria de amores por si.

\- eu não sabia que... – o loiro tentou se explicar, mas fora interrompido rapidamente.

\- saia daqui – ordenou o moreno de costas para o rei.

\- Ytan, me desculpe – disse o loiro tentando conversar com o moreno. Afinal, fora com esse intuito que caminhou pelo acampamento até alcançar a tendo do mesmo, quando fora pego de surpresa por Payne e Petros do lado de fora.

\- eu já disse para sair daqui – ditou o moreno elevando o tom de voz.

\- me desculpe – disse o loiro saindo da tenda, vendo o filho sair da própria. Cato encarou o pai surpreso por ver o mesmo sair da tenda de Ytan.

\- Pai? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o loiro mais novo encarando o pai, que lhe fitou receoso.

\- nada demais, filho. Nada demais – disse o rei apertando o ombro do filho em um contato carinhoso antes de começar a caminhar na direção de sua própria tenda.

Cato encarou o pai caminhar na direção da enorme tenda que se encontrava no centro do acampamento, um pouco depois da sua tenda. O loiro voltou seus olhos azuis pra a tenda de Ytan, vendo a sombra do mesmo ser projetada no pano da tenda. Ele podia ver o moreno ajoelhado, encarando algo em suas mãos. Cato estranhou. O Hadley olhou novamente para a direção a qual seu pai seguiu caminho, antes de encarar a tenda de Ytan e caminhar rumo a entrada da mesma.

\- Ytan? – o loiro chamou antes de entrar, vendo a sombra do moreno se mover. Primeiro o moreno colocara o que segurava no chão, antes de levar as mãos ao rosto, o esfregando.

\- estou aqui – disse o moreno ainda de costas para a entrada da tenda.

\- você está bem? – perguntou Cato entrando na tenda do melhor amigo, avistando o mesmo parado com as mãos na cintura e de cabeça baixa.

\- eu estou – respondeu o moreno se virando para encarar o loiro.

\- não quer dar uma volta com o Payne e o Petros? Podemos pegar um ar um pouco mais longe – sugeriu o Hadley apontando para a saída.

\- não, não. Eu estou bem. Sem contar que eles dois precisam descansar. Sairemos amanhã cedo, de novo – disse o moreno negando com a cabeça.

\- você... quer falar o que aconteceu? – perguntou o loiro vendo o amigo negar com a cabeça novamente. – tudo bem, então. – finalizou o loiro caminhando na direção da saída da tenda.

\- Boa noite, Ytan – disse o loiro parando na saída da tenda.

\- Boa noite, Cato. Amanhã eu vou participar do treino com você – disse o moreno fazendo o loiro sorrir.

\- estou ansioso para isso – disse o Hadley se retirando dali.

Ytan ainda permaneceu encarando a caixa de madeira por um tempo, antes ir até o lado de fora, acariciar Payne e Petros, desejando boa noite aos dois felinos majestosos e voltando para a sua tenda logo em seguida. O moreno se deitou em sua cama e se virou para o lado, vendo a caixa de madeira no chão bem próxima ao seu rosto. O rapaz de cabelos negros demorou cerca de uma hora para conseguir pregar os olhos, mas assim que conseguiu, o estresse fora levado embora e seu corpo fora banhado em um calmaria extrema.


End file.
